heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower F0
Back Tower F0 is a floor beneath the entrance to The Tower. It can be accessed through the exit door in the Mailshroom. In order to unlock the door, the player must first encounter Binder by drinking the water from the sink in the Janitor's Closet. Additionally, the player's Curiosity value must be high. This can be accomplished by speaking to Shades and opening / interacting with various objects around F1 like drawers, signs, and desk objects. The Floor serves as the Hall Of Records & Human Resources for Tower Corp. It has several server racks and info on all of Tower Corp.'s employees. "This Heartbeat can be heard through out floor 0" Characters *Inky *Mycel Sublocations # Floor 0 # Inhumane Resources Department # Supply Room F0 main map full.png Tower Inhumane Resources Dept. map full.png Tower Supply Room im full.png Main Lobby Compared to every other area found in The Tower, Floor 0 has no music playing in the background. The only sound is the beats from the Heart found in the centre of the room. Around it are wires which lead in and out of servers found across this area, with each labelled with a number or letter. Although the player is not able to interact with the Heart itself, they can use the console found in front of it. Where it contain information about all the characters found in this world. image:F0 main im full.png|center|820px rect 1 788 18 941 Supply Room rect 1201 0 1357 12 Tower F1 rect 2541 535 2560 682 Inhumane Resources Department rect 1182 506 1378 838 The Heart rect 1954 1148 2001 1203 Sock rect 202 329 305 561 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 4 rect 319 329 423 561 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 4 rect 426 442 528 673 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 7 rect 538 442 640 672 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 9 rect 393 953 497 1185 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 5 rect 510 954 613 1186 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 4 rect 644 761 749 995 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 5 rect 778 633 881 864 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 2 rect 885 392 989 624 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 3 rect 1005 394 1108 626 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 7 rect 1354 313 1458 546 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 6 rect 1417 906 1521 1138 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: d rect 1669 523 1772 751 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 5 rect 1782 522 1883 752 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 1 rect 1896 522 1999 752 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 7 rect 2009 520 2114 752 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 7 rect 1918 906 2021 1137 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 7 rect 2032 906 2135 1139 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 9 rect 2074 72 2176 307 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 6a rect 2185 72 2290 306 Tower Corp Brand Neural Network: 59 Inhumane Resources Department This is a narrow, small room which only contains a desk where Mycel is seated. image:Tower Inhumane Resources Dept. im full.png|center|820px rect 0 478 8 609 Exit back to Tower F0 Lobby rect 917 215 1022 344 Mycel Supply Room The Supply Room is, again, small yet where the room contains boxes, documents and boxes of documents. Here you can find Inky standing in-front of a shelf. image:Tower Supply Room im full.png|center|820px rect 475 170 546 337 Metal Cabinet rect 862 405 930 541 Metal Cabinet rect 480 469 548 544 Box full of Plans rect 736 263 802 349 Box full of Photos poly 647 108 700 103 721 333 624 331 Inky rect 570 38 773 289 Metal shelf rect 1266 474 1279 612 Exit back to Tower F0 Lobby Gallery Tower F0 object console.png | Console Display Category:The Tower (Location) Category:Location